Fragmenta futuro in praeteritum
by BronyMetalero
Summary: Contar la historia de un potro no es fácil, sobretodo si se trata de tu propia historia. Verán lo que he pasado para luego convertirme en el corcel que soy hoy en día, echar un vistazo atrás es bueno, solo que algunos recuerdos son tan sentimentales que te hacen llorar de nostalgia, rabia o trastesa. Estas invitado a conocer mi historia.


"**No todo es blanco, O negro: es gris, Todo depende del matiz, Busca y aprende a distinguir. La luna puede calentar y el sol tus noches acunar, Los arboles mueren de pie**"

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo… estoy sentado aquí en frente de la chimenea para contarles otra historia, pero esta vez no tienen que ver con Pinkie Pie con sus problemas y/o un apocalipsis zombi, en este caso es mi historia. Sí la historia de Black Mind mi persona, sé que tengo que terminar de contarles estas historias ya mencionadas pero mi guionista no ha estado de inspiración últimamente, así que yo me encargare de entretenerlos más él no dejará las historias solo denle un poco de tiempo además tiene actualmente mucho problemas personales, espero que puedan comprenderlo.

Nací en invierno, en un bosque de las altas montañas heladas de Equestria. Mi madre una pegaso de color negro grisáceo su crin lisa de color negro y su Cutie Mark un libro con un oso de felpa (Esta representa el amor hacia los niños y las ganas de enseñar) y sus ojos de color marrón, y mi padre un pegaso color blanco su crin es lisa de color gris y su Cutie Mark una nube con algunos rayos saliendo de esta, sus ojos de color Azul. CompassionLove y NuvolaVeloce me dieron la vida a un potro de color gris oscuro de crin lisa de mechones negros y grises, y unos ojos rojos como el fuego.

\- Hemos tenido a un joven muy hermoso, ¿no crees? Nuvo - Le pregunto mi madre

\- Claro que sí, y ¿qué nombre le pondremos? tiene que ser fuerte como el color de sus ojos, y tan suave como su piel - Dijo mi padre con una mirada de alegría a mi madre

\- ¿Qué tal BlackMind? - Preguntó mi madre

\- Me gusta, lleva los nombre de mi verdadera madre y el de tu padre - Dijo mi padre mirándome

El "Black" venía de mi abuelo materno BlackStrong uno de los ponys terrestres más fuertes que conocí y más rápidos también, y el Mind según me contaba mi padre era de mi abuela AmareMind una profesora y una excelente madre, tristemente no la pude conocer ya que murió cuando mi padre solo tenía doce años, y años después mi abuelo paterno CapoIndustriale se casó con una potranca de nombre ArgentPur alguien que le hizo la vida imposible tanto a mi padre como a mis tíos, ya que la muerte de mi abuela les afectó fuertemente.

En el pueblo en donde nací era un sitio frío, un pueblo lleno de gente un poco odiosa pero que si te acercabas a ellos descubrirás que son muy buenas personas aunque la gran mayoría no te habla. En este pueblo de nombre Anxiété viví durante tres años de mi vida, recuerdo que íbamos de viaje regularmente a al pueblo de Ponyville más no me imagine que viviríamos ahi despues de varias visitas, mi padre siempre cuando íbamos en el ferrocarril me cantaba canciones de sus tiempos como "Stairway to Harmony, Time, Breaking The Law, o Dust in the wind una de mis favoritas" siempre le prestaba mucha atención cuando cantaba a veces mis padres peleaban por lo que cantaba ya que mi madre no era muy fanática de ese tipo de música ella siempre quiso que yo escuchara más Pop o música clásica, pero jamás lo hice, nunca me gusto el Pop, pero la Sinfónica siempre la disfrutaba cada vez que escuchaba tocar a mi primo PowerSymphony.

Pasado algún tiempo ya tenía mis siete años y fue cuando me compraron mi primera guitarra aunque me quejaba un poco porque quería una eléctrica para tocar grandes canciones de los tiempos de mi padre, pero bueno me dedique a aprender los acordes, las escalas, etc. También a esa edad tan joven llegó a mi vida el género de música conocido como Heavy Metal el genero me atrapó y cuando empeze a tocar canciones en mi guitarra, mi padre vio que necesitaba ir más allá, tocar más rápido y más pesado así que mi sueño de tener una guitarra eléctrica se hizo realidad y empeze a practicar mucho.

Siempre intente obtener mi Cutie Mark experimentaba de muchas formas como obtenerla hubo momentos que arriesgue tanto mi vida como la de mi prima y mis mejores amigos. InsanityControl, WeirdWisdom y MedicRainbow. los cuatro tuvimos muchos intentos de obtenerla, el primero fue mi prima MR(MedicRainbow) que era el símbolo de medicina sobre un corazón, Insanity fue el segundo y descubrió que era muy bueno para descubrir enfermedades mentales y controlarlas, y WeirdWis era alguien muy sabio y usaba esos conocimientos para ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, y yo no había logrado obtenerla.

Estuve dos años un poco triste de ver como gente muy cercana a mi y conocidos habían descubierto su talento especial, pero eso cambió cuando hubo una presentación para recaudar fondos para la escuela y era obligatorio que los potrillos demostraran su talento especial en esa presentación yo me sentía un poco presionado ya que no había logrado obtenerla pero me las ingenie para aun así poderme presentar. Le pedí a unos amigos que me ayudaran a montar una presentación estos potros fueron IronDrum, SpeedBass, RainVoice, GreySkull y yo, esa noche no podíamos estar más nerviosos, sobretodo yo que aún no tenía Cutie Mark.

Hice un largo suspiro y salimos al escenario, todas los reflectores estaban apagados para hacer nuestra entrada, empezamos con un solo de batería compuesto por el propio Iron, luego Grey y yo nos dirigimos a hacer chillar nuestras guitarras antes de que empezáramos a tocar los riff's, cuando entró la voz de Rain fue algo glorioso ya que jamás la había escuchado cantar en un tono tan alto nuestra canción que la letra iba así "_**Faster than a bullet, terrifying scream, enraged and full of anger, he's half mare and half machine, Rides the metal monster, breathing smoke and fire, closing in with vengeance soaring high, She is the painkiller, this is the painkiller"**_ (Painkiller - Judas Priest), después de que estaba terminando por segunda vez el coro, respire hondo y prosegui a tocar un solo tan armónico que al publico me empezo a aplaudir, yo por otro lado estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no pare de tocar. Después de terminar la canción sentí una sensación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta que RainVoice se me acercó y me señaló mi costado vi que había salido mi Cutie Mark un cráneo con dos guitarras eléctricas cruzadas en forma de "x".

Me sentí glorioso y descubrí que la música era más que mi talento especial, era algo que me acompañará toda la vida y algo que no debía desperdiciar conmigo mismo sino que podía entretener a los demás con esta, así que me dedique a mejorar mi habilidades, en esos días no habían escuelas de música popular así que todo había que hacerlo por su cuenta y era muy difícil.

Cuando cumpli mis doce años descubri el amor, me enamore de una potranca amarilla unos ojos marrones, terrestre su crin tenía mechones negros y marrones, y su voz era de una bendición de los ángeles su nombre AngelVoice. A pesar que las ponys de la región selvática no eran mucho de mi tipo nos llevamos muy bien y luego a gustarnos.

Cuando estudiabamos en la escuela era mi mejor amiga y casi siempre estábamos juntos sin olvidarme obviamente de mis amigos Weird y Insanity. Recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí, estaba sentada sola en su pupitre mientras cantaba una balada, yo que la tenía detrás prosegui a voltearme y la mire con asombro, ella que estaba viendo hacia la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos desvió la mirada hacia mi. Yo no aparté la vista de ella hasta que me dijo:

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Me dijo la pony amarillo un poco incomoda por tanto verla

\- Ho disculpame, no queria incomodarte. Es que me distraje por esa hermosa canción que estabas cantando, es que me recuerda cuando era un potro más pequeño - Le respondí

\- A esta canción "**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure, 'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it makes me wonder.**"(Stairway To Heaven - Led Zeppelin) es muy importante para mi - Me dijo con nostalgia en sus palabras

\- Para mi también, si no fuera por ella. No me hubiera ayudado a obtener mi Cuite Mark - Dije con orgullo

\- Si, es que esa canción… - dijimos al unísono - Solía cantarmela mi padre - después de esas palabras no parabamos de reirnos, fue algo que los dos teníamos en común.

\- Wow, por fin otra persona que reconoce esa canción. Oh perdona mis malos modales mi nombre es BlackMind y ¿él tuyo? - dije con asombro y luego con amabilidad

\- Mi nombre es AngelVoice, no soy de Ponyville vengo de las selvas de Equestria, nos mudamos a PonyVille porque mi padre tiene mejores contactos aquí, y porque ya no soportamos el panorama de la zona - me decía con resentimiento de aquel lugar

\- Bueno, que esta apariencia no te engañe yo no tampoco soy de estos lugares. Yo vengo de Anxiété - Le decía con amabilidad

\- ¡¿Eres de ahí?! pues no pareces, la última vez que fui no quise volver. Lo único que extraño es la hermosa capa de nieve que envuelve el lugar. Pero de lo demas no me gusto - dijo sorprendida

\- Bueno, me mude a Ponyville a los tres años, por eso parezco de esta zona. Aunque cuando voy de viaje a visitar a mi familia de mi Padre, me gusta estar en la nieve y jugar con mis primos mayores que son muy parecidos a mi -

Esa conversación duró horas, y decidimos ir a SugarCube Corner. Antes de que fuera un poco más tarde nos despedimos cada uno para no tener problemas con nuestros padres.


End file.
